Me & Mrs Cullen
by PixieH
Summary: My contribution to breathoftwight's 'Countdown to Valentine's Day 2011' O/S A/H Jasper/Bella   One is trapped in manufactured relationship, the other is in a loveless marriage. Will they get their happy ending? And how long will they have to wait? Rated M


**_Originally written as my contribution to the fabulous breathoftwilight's Countdown to Valentine's Day 2011._**

**_If you've read any of my other stories, you'll see that it's not my usual style of writing. But I enjoyed writing it, and hopefully you'll enjoy reading it too._**

**_As always, massive thank you to Mambomama, my beautiful Beta._**

**Jasper POV**

"Come on, Alice! People are gonna start arrivin' any minute."

Jasper had been waiting for her for over an hour. Surely when you have hair as short as hers, it shouldn't take this long to do? He knew she'd had her outfit laid out on the bed since this morning, and he'd tripped over the three god damned shoe boxes that her assistant had delivered and left inside the door that morning as he went to get the paper.

He finished the last sip of the drink he'd made himself to pass the time and stood from his favorite leather recliner. That chair was the only piece of furniture Alice had allowed him to keep when they moved in together. She'd wanted to get rid of it as, according to her, it did not go with the 'theme' she was going for when decorating the house.

He'd told her that she'd gotten rid of near enough everything else he loved from his old apartment, so there was no way he was parting with his favorite chair. She'd huffed, then tried the puppy-dog eyes, then screeched at him until finally conceding with poor grace and grudgingly consented to let him keep it in his study.

_His study._ His quiet sanctuary, where could lock himself away from the pomp and ridiculousness of his wife's lifestyle.

It hadn't always been like this. They'd been happy before.

Before the money and the acclaim. Before Edward Cullen.

After graduating from The Fashion Institute, her fashion line, Vision, had been picked up in some of the more influential boutiques in both New York and L.A. Things were fantastic between the two of them as his job at NYU teaching History was also going well.

They were truly happy together, excelling in their respective fields and working hard while still managing to find time for each other.

Then it all changed when her clothing was discovered by Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie Hale was America's latest Sweetheart, gracing magazine covers from Vogue to the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue. So when she turned up at the Emmy's in one of Alice's creations, 'Vision' went into overdrive. Within eight months Alice had opened her own store in New York and six months later, one in L.A.

She'd become one of New York's social elite, while Jasper had become Head of Department at the university. While she'd thoroughly embraced living in the fast lane, Jasper had no interest in the flighty and socially fickle world she now lived in. Choosing to only go to support her at launches and award ceremonies, Jasper had been content to let her do what made her happy.

Even if that included Edward Cullen.

It was at one of these award ceremonies that they had met a year or so ago. Alice was not nominated for anything, which was why Jasper had not gone. However, she had been asked to present one of the awards. Needless to say, Edward had received that particular award, as well as Alice's attention.

It wasn't a secret. Jasper knew his wife had been having an affair, but he'd been raised to not run away from problems, especially within a marriage. Being from the South, family values and seeing how happy his parents had always been, saw him willing to do whatever it took to make his marriage work.

He loved Alice and knew that she still loved him. But he also knew that neither were 'in love' with each other any longer. The toll of his long working hours and her hectic lifestyle meant that they'd rarely seen each other for the last twelve months.

In truth, Jasper had come to relish the solitude. To be able to have plenty of peace and quiet. To work and read and _just be_.

Of course, the madness wasn't completely avoidable. Alice still insisted on 'keeping up appearances.' Dinner parties were held at the house, with Jasper having to help her host the evening like a real husband and wife.

It was at one of these dinner parties that he'd met the man who was sleeping with his wife.

He'd sauntered into the place like a peacock parading his feathers, and Jasper had had to take a long pull from his drink to stop from laughing out loud. He'd watched Alice fawn over him and introduce him to her friends and family like a child showing off their latest toy.

It hadn't hurt as much as he thought it would to see them together. He and Alice had grown apart months before, and as sad as it was, that was how things were. She was happy, and though the situation was far from ideal, they were both content with their lot, and so, they had never discussed getting a divorce.

He had never even thought of bring up the subject, until he met Bella Swan.

She had come to one of Alice's parties six months ago. Jasper had been sitting in his study, escaping the air-kisses and one-upmanship of the crowd that was filling his house, when the door opened and a beautiful brunette had snuck inside and closed the door immediately by leaning back against it with her eyes closed, seemingly relishing that she'd found somewhere to hide.

She had not noticed Jasper sitting in his chair behind his large cherry wood desk. It wasn't until he'd cleared his throat to gain her attention that her eyes had flown open, and she'd gasped in surprise to see him sat there.

"_Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know this was off limits. I'll just..."_

_She'd blushed furiously, and turned to open the door, but he's stopped her._

"_It's okay, really. I'm just escaping the madness out there. You look like you were doin' the same. You okay?"_

_Jasper had nodded for her to take a seat on the small loveseat that sat under the window as he rose to get her a drink._

"_I only have whisky in here, would you like one?"_

"_Oh, um, sure. Thank you." She seemed simultaneously nervous and relieved._

"_So, why you hidin'?" He asked as he handed her the drink._

"_Well, I was brought to here as a guest, and to be honest, I'm a little over my head. I'm not really one for parties. I'd rather curl up with a good book than get all dressed up just to go out and be ignored for the majority of the night." Her smile didn't reach her eyes, and he knew exactly how she felt._

_Except in his case, he'd get dressed up just to be ignored in his own house._

"_Well, I certainly know that feelin'. Only, I think I seem to be a little more used to it than you." At her confused look, he explained "I'm Alice's husband."_

"_Oh. I see." And in those three little words, he knew she did. He could also guess who she'd come with._

"_Did you come here with Edward Cullen?" he asked with a sympathetic smile._

"_Yes. He and I have been dating for a little over three months."_

"_You don't sound too happy about it, if you'll forgive my sayin' so."_

"_Well, it hasn't been the most romantic of relationships. His father is the most prominent doctor in my home town, and my father is the Chief of Police. As the children of the most influential men in town, it has always been expected that we would be together."_

_She sighed as she sipped her drink, seeming to enjoy what was clearly an unfamiliar taste._

"_I can't say I'm exactly happy about the situation, but I gave up on fighting for my choice on the matter. I could only avoid this for so long. I went to college, stayed to do my Masters and went traveling but I knew he'd be there when I got back."_

"_Edward?" _

"_Yes. Don't get me wrong, when he's not surrounded by the crowds and the glamour, he's really very nice. He's funny and sweet, and he genuinely cares for me. But it's not love. For either me or him. We're together because it's expected, not because we want to be."_

_She straightened up suddenly, and her cheeks flushed again._

"_Oh, God. I'm sorry. You don't need to be listening to this!"_

"_S'okay, um. I'm sorry I didn't ask your name. I'm Jasper Whitlock."_

"_Right, of course. I'm Bella Swan. Wait, Whitlock? Alice didn't take your name?"_

"_No, we married after she'd created a name for herself, so she didn't wantto change it."_

"_I see."_

_She looked like she was debating whether to ask him something or not._

"_Can I ask you something? It's personal, so I understand if you don't want to answer. It's just that you seem to understand my situation. Perhaps better than I do."_

_Her tone implied that she knew something was going on that she didn't know about. And while, she seemed like she had an idea what it was, Jasper did not want to hurt her feelings by confirming forher what he had a feeling she already knew._

"_Sure, ask away." He answered, taking another long pull from his glass._

"_You don't seem to enjoy Alice's little get-togethers..."_

_She paused, waiting for him to acknowledge her, though it wasn't exactly a question. He nodded, and she continued._

"_You're in here while Edward is with her welcoming guests and introducing people to one another..."_

_Again, Jasper nodded. Only this time he smiled a sad little smile and saw the recognition in her eyes. He did not want to acknowledge that she'd guessed right, but he knew that she knew she had._

"_I thought so."_

_They were quiet for a long time, each in their own thoughts, until she sipped the last drop of her whisky and stood to place her now empty glass on the desk._

"_Thank you, Jasper."_

_He had a feeling she was thanking him for more than just the drink, and simply nodded with a genuine smile._

"_You're welcome, Bella."_

It had been a month later when he'd seen her again. She and Edward had arrived at the house in a flurry of camera flashes and activity, and when they'd entered the reception room - as Alice had called it - he'd walked her over to Alice and Jasper, made introductions and small talk before kissing her on the cheek and following Alice as she checked on the guests.

Jasper had felt awful for her. It was one thing to choose to ignore your _wife's_ indiscretions, but to be entered into a relationship (without much of a say in the matter) where the other person is already involved with someone else was, to his mind, twisted.

She looked as beautiful as the first time he'd met her, only now, she'd clearly been dressed by a stylist. Her hair and make-up were more dramatic than they had been the last time and the dress she wore, though stunning, did not seem to make her feel comfortable. Her smiles did not reach her eyes, and her posture was almost stiff as she'd stood listening to Edward and Alice talk.

Jasper knew he only had to wait until everyone had eaten before he escaped to his little sanctuary.

He watched as the guests sat themselves down, noting that Alice had seated herself at the head of the table with him at the other end of the table, as always. However, she had seated Edward next to her (no surprise there), while Bella was seated two seats away from Jasper at the opposite end of the table. It infuriated him that she had been as good as banished from her boyfriend's side, only to be sat with complete strangers. Though, at the same time, he thought it would be better not to be sat so close to the less than subtle flirtations between their respective partners.

Alice and Edward had become less private about their relationship lately, and while they never openly or publicly acknowledged it, it was clear to anyone who stayed to the end of these parties that they were more than just friends.

Jasper had made an effort to talk to Bella during the course of the meal, though it had not taken much of one. The two of them had chatted happily through the whole thing, and when it came to the end of the meal, they remained at the table talking while the rest of the group left their seats.

They had been laughing and joking when she had excused herself to go to the bathroom. However, on her return, she had become withdrawn and had lost the twinkle she'd had in her eyes just moments before.

He'd known she had seen the two of them together, whether or not it'd been in an embrace, it must still have been hard for her to see. He'd asked if she'd like to join him in his study again for a little peace and quiet, and she'd agreed saying she'd been hoping he'd offer.

They'd stayed in there for hours, leaving the door open so as not to give out the wrong impression. For as much as the other two had no qualms about that, there was, after all, nothing going on between him and Bella.

And so it had been for the last few months. Jasper and Bella had become close friends in the time they'd spent together. Jasper had found that he looked forward to his wife's parties for the sole reason that he would get to spend time with Bella. In turn, she only agreed to go to them because of the time she knew she'd spend with Jasper.

Though nothing romantic had happened between them, they had come to mean a great deal to one another. They had exchanged numbers and would often talk on the phone or by text message.

Tonight was yet another party of Alice's, this time to celebrate Valentine's Day.

Jasper had booked a suite at the Plaza as a gift for Alice. He would not be joining her there, of course, he was merely 'keeping up appearances' yet again, by seemingly gifting her a weekend to shop with her friends. Though, he knew full well that the only 'friend' that would be joining her would be Edward.

As he strode up the stairs to see what was taking Alice so long, he remembered the gift he'd left in his room. They no longer shared a bedroom, Jasper opting to take the largest of the guest rooms. He didn't need the space of the master bedroom, plus this way, she had no say on how he decorated it.

As he neared the door to her room, he could hear her on the phone. Her tinkling laughter rang through the slightly open door and Jasper hesitated to knock.

"...Of course I can't wait to see you...Yes, he bought us a lovely weekend at the Plaza...Of course he knows, Ed. Though we've never openly discussed it...Yes, I suppose you had to didn't you...Well, no, I don't like it honey, but I know you had no choice. Anyway, it's not like I can talk, I'm married, too, you know."

_Too? _

What does she mean "_she's married, too"_?

Jasper was shocked. Did Bella and Edward get married? Surely she would have mentioned it.

"...How are you going to explain a weekend away, when you've just come back from your honeymoon? ...Right, with your brother? ...Does she - I mean, Bella – is she ok?"

Jasper was stunned. Alice was actually worried for Bella? He had always thought that she meant little to either of them, but perhaps Alice truly did feel bad for her affair with him. Not for my sake obviously, and certainly not enough to end it, but for Bella getting mixed up in it, at least.

"...Ok, sweetheart...Yes, I love you, too...Bye."

Love.

Well, he supposed, they'd been together for a year, so they must have feelings for each other, but he'd never stopped to consider that maybe they did really love each other.

Suddenly, her door opened, and they both looked shocked to see the other standing there.

"Jasper! You startled me, are you ok?" She asked, slightly out of breath from the shock.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine, Ali." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous habit from his childhood that he'd never managed to lose.

"Did you hear any of that?" She asked, a hint of regret colouring her voice.

"I did."

They both let out a small sigh. This was the first time they'd acknowledged to each other that she was in a relationship with another man. Jasper sighed.

"I can't stand here and tell you I didn't know about Edward, you and I both know that would be a lie. But I can't stand here and accuse you of having an affair either. We haven't been a true couple for a long time. I do wish you'd told me that you loved him, though. Bella is owed more than to be made to marry someone who doesn't love her that way and never will."

Alice looked as though she might actually cry.

"I know, Jasper. I feel awful about that, I really do. I only just found out about their wedding three days ago. He and Bella went to his parent's home in The Hamptons for Carlisle and Esme's 30th wedding anniversary and were told that they'd decided to turn the celebration into a wedding, too. It was a total surprise to both of them."

Well, that explained why Bella hadn't told him.

"Anyway, if they'd had any notice, they could have come up with a reason not to go through with it, but Bella was swept away almost as soon as they arrived for a dress fitting, and Edward was taken fishing until it was time for the service."

Jasper was stunned. A surprise wedding? Sounded like something that would happen on one of those cable shows he hated.

Alice obviously knew what he was thinking, as she reached out and took his hand.

"Listen, Jasper. I know we got off track somewhere along the way, but I hope you know that I do care about you. And Bella, believe it or not. She and Edward had talked about how to break their engagement with as little trouble caused as possible. He felt awful about the way they'd been thrust together and hated to see how little choice she really had in the matter."

Yes, Jasper knew all about her father's insistence and the power held between the two families. She really had been almost a commodity to be traded, and it had sickened him to hear it.

"I don't know if there is anything between the two of you, Jasper. I tend to think not, yet anyway, as the study door is always open when you two retreat into there. I do know, though, you both care for one another very much. I...well, I just wanted you to know, that I was planning to ask you for a divorce when the time came that Ed and I could be together."

She seemed almost to be thinking aloud, and Jasper had to chuckle.

"Not exactly typical 'Valentine's Day' conversation is it?"

"No," she giggled, "it's not really is it?"

"I just want you to know that if there is or could be anything between the two of you, then I wish you all the happiness you could have together. I don't know her well – for obvious reasons – but you, Jasper, you deserve all the love and support and happiness you should have had from me, and then some. You are a wonderful man, Jasper."

"Are you breakin' up with me, Ali?" He grinned, not feeling sad at all, merely relief that it was all out in the open between them, at last.

"Hmm, yes, I suppose I am." She smiled warmly as she stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He held her for a moment, and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, does that mean I don't have to wear these preppy shirts and loafers outside of work anymore?" He looked down at her, with a smirk.

She huffed a little, but he knew she wasn't really upset.

"I guess it does. You know, if you look in the closet of the box room, your old jeans and boots are in a trunk at the bottom. I never really had the heart to get rid of them."

She looked up at him and smiled at the excitement in his eyes at the thought of getting some of his old things back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jasper."

That night, Jasper shook Edward's hand when he arrived with Bella, taking him by surprise until a flash of understanding crossed his face as he looked at Alice.

Bella looked beautiful as ever, in a beautiful deep brown dress that looked like melted chocolate over her pale skin. Her hair cascaded down her back in rich mahogany waves, but her eyes, though wide and mesmerising, were sad as she seemed to be holding back tears.

Jasper smiled warmly at her as they made small talk during dinner. The room was full of couples enjoying the atmosphere of the evening, or friends that had been seated together in an attempt to encourage romance to bloom.

Bella had been seated next to Jasper this time, for which they were both grateful. Though they couldn't speak openly at the table, Jasper had managed to take her hand under the table briefly as he leant down to whisper in her ear, asking if she would like to escape with him as usual. She had squeezed his for a moment as she nodded 'yes' before returning to her food.

This time, she closed the door after them as they entered Jasper's study.

"It makes it easier to ignore them if I can't hear them." She smiled sadly in answer to his unspoken question as she sat down in her usual spot on the loveseat under the window

"Right." He answered as he set about pouring them each a drink.

He'd added Grey Goose to his liquor stash for her ever since she'd begun to join him in there.

"Did you hear..." She couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Yeah, Alice told me earlier." He sighed, handing her glass to her. "How are you doin'?"

Her laugh was shaky, and he knew she wasn't doing well at all. She was miserable.

A single tear fell from her eye as she looked up at him.

"Well, I guess that answers my question." He mumbled to himself as he pulled her up to her feet.

He wrapped his strong arms round her slender shoulders and she began to cry as her hands slipped round his waist. She clung to him as her tears fell silently and he was struck by how different he felt holding Bella, to how he did when he'd hugged Alice earlier that night.

With Alice, it was like hugging an old friend. With Bella, he felt like he needed to protect her and keep her safe. Not in some possessive, Neanderthal way, more like he wanted to give her everything she would ever need. Love, support and happiness.

Just what Alice had wished that he would find for himself.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered into his chest, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"For what, Bella?" He asked, still a little disconcerted from where his thoughts had taken him.

"Well," she sniffed "for ruining your suit jacket with mascara tears, for one thing."

He chuckled "There's more?"

"Yes. There's more."

She moved out of his embrace to stand in front of him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about the wedding." He opened his mouth to speak, but she continued before a single word could leave his mouth. "We honestly had no idea until we got there, and they announced that it was all arranged for that night. They'd booked the minister, the caterers and the band for that evening and the guests were already in town ready to arrive at the house when the time came, and _my dress_ was waiting for me in the guest house."

The venom in her voice was a shock to Jasper, as he'd never heard he speak so harshly before. But he could see that she was deeply upset by their families' lack of consideration for her feelings, or Edward's for that matter.

"Edward was just as upset as I was. He'd not seen this coming at all. We'd decided to tell them on that visit that we were ending our relationship and to Hell with the consequences. I refused to make him miserable being trapped into a marriage with a woman he did not love. But everything was out of our control, and we couldn't let everyone down after they'd made all that effort."

Typical, always thinking of other people, blaming herself for Edward's unhappiness, thought Jasper. What about her own?

"What about you, Bella? You wanted that marriage as little as he did."

"I think they knew, Jasper. I think our parents found out that we were going to end our relationship and they did this to save face. Edward's brother knew about him and Alice. I don't believe he'd have told them out of spite, but perhaps he confided in one of his parents out of concern for Edward."

Jasper was incensed. Twisted, was exactly what this was.

"We were married and shipped off on our 'Honeymoon' within four hours. Three days in Maui, in some fancy resort. It was beautiful, of course, but sharing a honeymoon suite with a man you don't love is depressing enough, without having to put on a show for the resort staff. Trying to pretend that you're happy newlyweds when you've haven't so much as kissed your husband since the ceremony was the last straw."

Jasper wiped a stray tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb and she leaned into his hand.

"You know, I never wanted a big fancy wedding." She said after a moment. "It didn't really matter where or when, just as long as I only did it once and to a man I loved with all my heart. I don't think that was too much to ask for. Now I'll never get to do that. I'll be a divorcee before I even become a real bride."

His heart broke for her a little bit more and, if he admitted it to himself, it broke because he realised that he wanted that for her, too.

"You know what the strangest part is? I feel bad for Alice and Edward."

Well, he had not been expecting that.

"They really love each other, Jasper. I know it must be hard for you to see her grow apart from you, and for me, well I always knew where his heart lay before this whole clusterfuck of a relationship began." He had to laugh, he'd never heard her swear before. "But they had a chance. They were really going to make a go of it. Now they're both married to people they don't love."

He knew she was right. Alice had told him as much earlier.

"Here, I have something for you," he said as he sat her down on the loveseat once more.

He pulled the small package from the inside pocket of his suit jacket and handed it to her.

She unwrapped the gift to reveal a small box. She opened it and gasped. Inside was tiny charm that would fit on a necklace. It was a crystal swan, so intricately made that every detail was perfect. Lying underneath it was a hand drawn card. As she took it from the box, she saw that it had four exquisitely drawn flowers on it.

"Oh!" She sighed as she examined the beautiful artwork, then she looked up at Jasper suddenly, her hand flew to her mouth. "Did you draw this?"

He nodded and crouched down in front of her.

"What are they?" She asked as she traced the tip of her finger lightly over each one.

"Well, this one is a blue iris which stands for inspiration. This one is a cream magnolia which stands for dignity. This one is a pink hibiscus which stands for delicate beauty. All of which you have in spades, Bella. And last but not least, this one is a red rose which stands for passionate love. Something which I think you should have. And until you can have the real thing, you can have this."

Bella was lost for words. He'd put so much thought into her gift. It occurred to her that perhaps he'd written on the back, so she turned it over.

Three simple words stood out in bold black against the white of the card.

_**Yours Always,**_

_**Jasper**_

She could do nothing but stare at it until she eventually had the presence of mind to realize she had not said anything since he'd explained what it all meant. Carefully, she set the card back into the box with the charm and set it down next to her. Slowly, she stood from the loveseat until she was standing toe to toe with him.

Tentatively, she raised one hand to place her palm against his cheek.

"That is the most thoughtful and most beautiful gift anyone has ever given to me, Jasper."

She rose up on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his other cheek. She seemed to linger a beat too long and did not pull away completely afterwards.

"Thank you."

Jasper was speechless. He had not been expecting such a tender gesture and found that he was unable to tear his eyes away from hers.

Eventually, she pulled away and her cheeks flushed.

"Why so embarrassed, Darlin'?" He froze at the unconscious use of such an intimate term of endearment until she saw a warm, if slightly surprised smile grace her beautiful face.

"It's nothing. I just, well, I got you something, too. But after yours, mine is pretty lame, to be honest." She chuckled lightly to herself as she walked to the desk and opened her purse.

Jasper had not expected a gift, so he was stunned at what she presented him with.

There were two books bound together elegantly with a thick black ribbon. The first was a First Edition copy of his favourite book on the Civil War. It was a little cracked on the spine, but to Jasper, that just meant that someone had enjoyed it as much as he surely would. The other, was a heavy leather bound journal with his initials embossed in gold on the cover.

He opened it to find that Bella had written on the first page.

_Jasper,_

_For all the wonderful things such a clever and creative mind cannot express out loud._

_For all the dreams and ambitions you cannot voice._

_With hope that I will be there to see each one realized._

_Always, Bella._

Stunned. Shocked. Speechless.

All of these emotions ran through him for a full five minutes as she waited for him to speak. Her words meant more to him than he could ever express (ironically enough) out loud.

He looked between the book, the journal and her for another full minute before, without registering what he was doing, he gently placed hand on the back of her neck and leaned down to capture her lips with his.

Both he and Bella were momentarily stunned at his sudden and unexpected actions. However, after only a few seconds, they relaxed into the kiss.

It started off slow and soft. With gentle, lingering touches of their lips to each others until eventually, her hands travelled up his chest and further, until her fingers had woven themselves into his honey blonde hair.

Their kiss was blissful oblivion. Nothing else mattered at that moment in time, but the two of them. After a while, Jasper felt Bella's hands leave his hair and travel back down his chest where they undid the only button he'd fastened on his suit jacket. Realising what she was doing, he dropped his arms so she could slide it off easily.

Her little hands gripped his strong arms tightly as their kiss grew in passion.

He ran his hands down her back and over her butt. Remembering she had on a floor length dress, he changed his position, without breaking the kiss, to pick her up bridal style and carry her to the loveseat.

He trailed sweet, open mouthed kisses down the column of her neck and her hands flew, once more to his hair. A strangled moan escaped her lips as he found the most sensitive spot on her neck, and she felt her arousal pool between her legs.

Desperate to touch him, now, anywhere, she shakily began to undo the buttons on his shirt. It wasn't long before she had them all undone and she was marvelling at his toned, beautiful body with his tanned skin, like melted caramel over his tight muscles.

She began to kiss her way across his jawline and down his neck while her hands ran over his chest and slipped under his shirt to slide it down his arms and off.

He pulled away for a moment to look at her. To give her a chance to change her mind before they went any further. But he saw no hesitation there. Only love. He was positive she would see the same as she looked at him, and there was nothing more to say.

He carefully pulled the zipper down on the beautiful strapless dress she was wearing and stood her up so it fell down her body and pooled at her feet. She was standing between his legs and he took the opportunity to pull her closer, peppering her stomach with feather-light kisses. She twitched and writhed at the sensations he was creating, and she could wait no longer.

Without saying a word, she reached around and unclasped her mocha colored, strapless bra and tossed it to the floor next to her. She eyed Jasper's belt and trousers, and the quirk of her eyebrow was all the cue he needed to undo his belt and remove both his trousers and boxers in one swift motion, pulling off his shoes and socks as he went.

Seeing Jasper in all his naked glory was almost too much for Bella and it took all her will power to take her time hooking her thumbs into the top of her mocha panties and pull them down her long legs.

Jasper reached out a steady hand and traced a line from the centre of her breasts down her stomach to her bare sex, quickly dipping his fingers into her wet heat, before pulling his fingers back and licking them.

Such a sensual act ignited Bella's lust and sent it into overdrive. Leaving her Jimmy Choos on, she stepped towards him and pushed lightly on his shoulders telling him to shift back slightly, before she moved to place one knee on either side of him so she was straddling him.

He took one long look at the stunning creature that was about to give herself to him and found a breath taking smile on her face. She leaned forward to kiss his forehead, then down to capture his lips as she slid down over his hard length.

He knew his cock was thick and longer than the average, but he fit inside her perfectly.

He lavished her breasts with his tongue, flicking the hardened peaks of her nipples with the tip of his tongue before sucking them into his hot mouth as she rolled her hips over him.

He could hear her breath coming in short, pants and guessed that she was close to her orgasm. He shifted underneath her and the change of angle meant he could hit the sweet spot inside her. Her eyes flew open at the new sensation but soon rolled up in her head as her inner muscles began to milk his cock, telling him that she was almost at the edge of her bliss.

He was nearing his own end as well, and with one hand he reached between their bodies and pinched her clit. He felt her clamp down on his length as her orgasm hit her. He saw her bite her lip to keep from screaming as he exploded with his own release.

Panting, they clung to each other as they came down from their own states of euphoria. Forehead to forehead they remained for a few minutes, exchanging short kisses and words of love.

All too soon, however, the sounds of the other partygoers began filtering into the room, and they knew they couldn't stay in their own little bubble any longer.

They dressed quickly. With Bella smiling over her shoulder at him as Jasper fastened her zipper.

As Bella picked up the gift Jasper had given her and placed it into her purse, they heard the slow, smooth introduction to Michael Bublé's 'Me & Mrs Jones'.

"Dance with me?" he asked, holding her hand out for her.

She took his hand, and he pulled her into his arms. They danced together, their bodies pressed against each other, holding onto one another without saying a word. The song was saying it all for them...

_**...Me and Mrs, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones  
>We got a thing going on<br>We both know that it's wrong  
>But it's much too strong to let it go now<strong>_

We gotta be extra careful  
>That we don't build our hopes too high<br>Cause she's got her own obligations, and so do I  
>Me and Mrs, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones<p>

Well, it's time for us to be leaving  
>And it hurts so much, it hurts so much inside<br>And now she'll go her way, I'll go mine  
>But tomorrow we'll meet at the same place, the same time<br>Me and Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones

As the song began to fade out, Jasper tilted Bella's chin up so she was looking up at him.

"I love you, Bella."

"Love you too, Jasper."

And with one final kiss, they stepped away from each other and out of their little sanctuary. Hoping with all they had inside them that it wouldn't be too long before they could be together again.


End file.
